A Fateful Meeting Between Heroes
by Intellectual Ambassador
Summary: Yusei and Jaden have met under less than ideal circumstances. Along with Akiza and Alexis, they must navigate through their current troubles and find their way back to their respective timelines. Currently In-Progress. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

A Fateful Meeting Between Heroes

A/N: Hey guys & gals! So I'm back with another story. I had a few requests to continue my last story, A Hero's Future, and give it an epilogue; specifically from Alexandrite Dragoness. So big shoutout to Alexandrite Dragoness for giving me the idea for this story. However, I really liked the ending of my last story. I think it served as a realistic "ending" for that story. So what I've decided to do instead is write a crossover story which will serve as a sequel of sorts to my last two stories: "A Hero's Future" and "Contemplations of the Black Rose and Satellite's Shooting Star." Hopefully you guys enjoy!

The journey of a hero has always been something of an enigma; a story worth continuing because one needs to know what happens next. For Jaden Yuki, his journey was coming to a crossroad of sorts. He had always been the type to be constantly on the move. Looking for his next adventure, the next person he could help, the next amazing duelist he'd come upon. But after getting reacquainted and falling in love with his old companion, Alexis Rhodes, Jaden was not entirely decided on his next course of action.

It had been a few months since Jaden had seen Alexis; four, to be exact. His travels were becoming less and less fulfilling and his thoughts became occupied more and more with memories of his time with Alexis. So it came as no surprise to his travelling companion Yubel that he was at odds with his next course of action.

"Jaden. It's time you made a decision. After everything that happened between you and that girl, you might as well go see her. If it were up to me, I would rather you not go see her. But there's just something about her that keeps on drawing you back to her." Yubel said to Jaden as he walked under the night sky.

"Yeah, you're right. I've been trying to keep in contact with her but her schedule never quite lines up with mine so we don't get to talk much."

"Can you blame her though? You don't HAVE a schedule Jaden. You wake up whenever you want and run aimlessly around the world trying to help others. It's admirable of you for wanting to do this, but we've helped so many people over the years. Again, I can't believe I'm the one to mention this but don't you think it's time for some change?"

Pondering carefully over Yubel's words, Jaden had to admit that he wasn't entirely in love with his current lifestyle. While he did have quite a bit of success finding and "mentoring" people who had special powers, he had to admit that it wasn't ideal.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yubel. I think it's time I went to go see Alexis."

Leaving a few days later, Jaden had arranged a flight back to New York to see Alexis. He had hoped that she would be excited to see him after all this time. As the plane started to take off, Jaden began to mentally prepare himself for what could possibly be the next chapter of his life.

Landing in New York after an exhausting ten hour flight, Jaden sprinted off the airplane and towards Alexis' apartment hoping that she wouldn't be too surprised by his arrival, or disappointed. While making his way towards his destination, nostalgia had hit Jaden, being reminded once again of the amazing memories he had created with Alexis. His excitement grew more with every step that he took which solidified Jaden's choice to come back to New York.

Making his way into Alexis' apartment building, he took the elevator up to her floor and walked slowly towards her room. While he was incredibly ecstatic to see Alexis again, there was a slight ping of anxiety which he felt.

 _What if she didn't feel the same way anymore?_

 _Maybe she couldn't wait for me?_

 _Was it fair of me to leave so suddenly like that?_

Shaking his head violently, Jaden steeled his resolve and continued on towards her door. His choice had been made. Regardless of what was would happen next, he could not turn back now. Standing in front of Alexis' door, Jaden's arm moved on its own accord, knocking twice for good measure.

The sound of light and gentle footsteps approaching the door made Jaden's heart rate quicken. He had not felt this anxious in quite some time. When the footsteps finally stopped and the door opened, he was met with a face he had not seen in quite some time.

Alexis Rhodes was shocked to see who was at her door. She was just about to step out for an evening stroll, but she didn't expect this deterrent in her plans. Her impassive face quickly turned to confusion, which then turned into the biggest smile Jaden had seen in months.

"Jaden! You came back!" Alexis exclaimed, saving no time in sharing a warm embrace with the brown-haired hero.

"Alexis…" Jaden quietly responded as his cheeks acquired a slight rosy colour to them.

"Jaden, I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much. Please, come in."

Stepping into Alexis' apartment, Jaden hopes to regain the time that was lost between the two due to his travels.

"Alexis… I missed you so much." Jaden said while seating himself on the chairs which he and Alexis had spent much time talking on. Easing into a sense of familiarity would not be as hard as Jaden thought it would be. He already felt _at home._

The warmth of Alexis' apartment enveloped Jaden so quickly he almost lost himself in it. Jaden found this quite interesting because the apartment wasn't very flamboyant or extravagant. It was cozy and inviting, which reminded him of some of the reasons why he loved staying there. If Jaden was being honest with himself, what really brought him back was Alexis Rhodes.

 _She helped him realize what he was missing in his life._

 _A chance._

 _A choice._

 _A future._

A hero is expected to give up everything for the benefit of the people around them. Their lives carry a sacrificial air to it that could and would suffocate most individuals. The burden of responsibility that is placed on them is nothing short of unfair. However, the mark of a hero is understanding where to draw the line. For Jaden, it was his future. He had been tied down by the mistakes of his past, but now was his time to set himself free.

 ** _To fulfill his potential by becoming the man he was always supposed to be._**

Grabbing Alexis' hand gently, Jaden blushed slightly, mustering up the courage to ask Alexis the most difficult question he has ever had to before.

"Alexis. I did a lot of thinking while I was gone. You were right. I wasn't able to see myself clearly because I was so blinded by my regrets. I had to change! It was only after I left that I realized…

 **I already had.**

When I was on my journey again, it wasn't as enjoyable for me. I felt as if I was missing something. And at the same time, you kept on appearing in my thoughts, dreams, daydreams, etc. It was only after Yubel made it clear to me that I realized that it was you that I needed."

Looking down momentarily, Jaden took a deep breath readying himself to continue with his ramblings.

"Alexis. All I'm trying to say is that I'm so thankful for you. And I-I need to ask you something."

"Oh?" Alexis responded. Intrigued by Jaden's sudden shift in tone she mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

"Will you… let me stay with you, Alexis? I want to be with you. I'm tired of running around when the future I was looking for was here all along."

"Jaden… Of course. If you didn't ask, I would have. Or at least tried to get you to stay a little longer. But I guess that wasn't necessary, was it?" Alexis said, while slightly smirking at Jaden's admission.

"Guess not." Jaden responded sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Alexis and Jaden smiled at each other for a little while longer, then turned to face the window once more to watch the stars, content with where the future had taken them.

A/N: Alright! First chapter is up. Not the greatest, but it will be pivotal in setting up the rest of this story. I'm hoping that as time goes on my writing can improve. Anyways, please R&R and let me know what you'd like to see out of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fateful Meeting Between Heroes

Yusei Fudo. Satellite's Shooting Star. A hero who had overcome many trials and tribulations. He was living his life each and every day with a passion and vigor that can only be attributed to the people around him. Specifically, a special red-headed individual.

Akiza Izinski. She had always cared about Yusei and his well-being since he had 'saved her' all those years ago. It seems like a distant memory now. She had changed drastically from the person she was in the past. A complete one-eighty. They drew inspiration from each other. Akiza inspired Yusei to persevere and believe in his ability to change his future.

Yusei inspired Akiza to keep on pressing forward so she could **have** a future.

So it was no surprise when Akiza had called Yusei and admitted her feelings for him after years of no contact. For both of them, it was a turning point in their lives. It was the start of a relationship that was, quite frankly, overdue.

The two had come together and for the most part, been living quite happily. Being content with their current situation, they learned a little bit about each other every day; growing to fall in love with the real individual and not the ideal that had been built up all those years.

Like many relationships, there were trials which they learned to overcome. Obstacles which they learned to conquer as a couple. At first, Yusei had an issue with his overinflated sense of duty.

Similar to Jaden Yuki, he felt responsible for the turmoil that he had put his loved ones through.

Akiza started to help him with the 'road-to-recovery' of sorts, but he still struggled with it every now and then. This was due to the fact that his foster brothers, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan would not have struggled as deeply as they did if Yusei's father had not been pivotal in causing a horrific incident known as "Zero Reverse."

There were times where Yusei would not be able to sleep. Still feeling somewhat guilty. However, it was significantly lessened from when he was younger, due to the words and love of his girlfriend, Akiza.

Yusei was thankful for her support and her strength. It always amazes him to see how much she had evolved as an individual. Especially since Yusei was a man who placed quite a bit of hope on the dreams and ambitions of those who want to 'seize the day' so to speak.

 _To conquer the future._

 _To achieve their goals._

 _To have a chance to make a difference._

Yusei and Akiza balanced each other out quite nicely. Yusei also sought to help Akiza as much as he could. So he found that when she would feel burdened by her "failures as a doctor" he would try and comfort her as much as possible.

Akiza Izinski had gone through many trials in her life as well. She had been gifted with powers as a "psychic duelist" so she had the ability to bring Duel Monsters to life. This caused her to have a multitude of setbacks while growing up. She was ostracized by her family, friends, and eventually made an outcast.

She had to find her own in the world. And she did. Unfortunately it was her vulnerability that was taken advantage of, which led her to join a group which she thought would 'make a difference.' And had it not been for Yusei Fudo, Akiza would not have realized the extent of the deception she had fallen in.

However, even after Yusei had saved her, showed her people who would come to love and appreciate her for her unique gifts and talents, she still felt as if she wanted to, no, **needed** to make a difference.

Which led Akiza to eventually become a doctor. A servant of the people. Someone who could help those in need and inspire those who are going through similar trials she went through as a teenager. However, her struggle was tied to her supposed 'failures.'

As a doctor, she knew that she would have patients that 'wouldn't make it.' However, it didn't matter. It still affected her as much as it did the first time she 'lost a patient.' It tore at her soul because every time she would lose a patient, she would feel sad because of the potential they had.

 _To become great._

 _To become known._

 _To become something._

Akiza felt that some of these patients were being robbed of the opportunity for their future. And the first time she lost a patient, it devastated her. She had left her practice early and decided to go for a stroll to clear her mind.

It wasn't until she went home and saw Yusei that she was able to fully express how she felt. Akiza had broken down. The tears felt like they would never stop. She was supposed to be a professional, but she was also human. It wasn't until Yusei told her something significant that she began to calm down.

"Akiza. I know what happened today was tragic for you. It was the first time you lost a patient. You are working as a doctor to make a difference. To impact the lives of people around you. It's always tough to lose somebody, and knowing you, it may not ever get easier. However, it is always harder to have not done something **while knowing** you had the capability to do something, then to have done something and faced the same result. Akiza, you're an incredible woman. No matter what happens, I know you'll be able to be strong for yourself and those patients."

Akiza was in awe of Yusei at that very moment. She felt thankful that she had someone such as him to stand by her as she tried to navigate her way in the world.

The two were strong together. They were independent and capable as individuals, but it was together that their true potential became a reality.

So it was no surprise to Yusei when he had been called to meet with an old ally from a different time. One would say that their meeting was almost _fated_ to occur.

A/N: Second chapter complete! For all those wondering, I wanted to give Yusei and Akiza a little bit more depth so I expanded on their backstory a bit. It had been a while since I wrote my actual Faithshipping fic, "Contemplations of the Black Rose and Satellite's Shooting Star" (which you can always check out if you haven't yet ;) so I wanted to elaborate on them a bit. Trust me, the next chapter will see both Jaden & Yusei meeting. Since my story hops in and out of canon, I want to have it set up so Jaden & Yusei have already met (3D Beyond Time movie for anyone who hadn't seen it). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please R&R J


End file.
